


Sacramentum (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean starts digging into a mysterious virgin sacrifice.  With porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacramentum (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sacramentum](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190654) by smallcaps. 



**Title:** [Sacramentum](http://community.livejournal.com/sammessiah/13081.html)   
**Author:** smallcaps   
**Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean (assorted Dean/anything-with-a-pulse, because, well, _Dean_ )  
 **Notes:** A wee AHBL spoiler/reference  
 **Summary:** Dean starts digging into a mysterious virgin sacrifice. With porn.

 **Format:** mp3

21.42 MB, 23 min 23 sec

Download or listen [here](http://www.box.net/shared/8yueoh4n9o)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?n5zmtgmjygy)


End file.
